Irremediable
by Abel Lacie Kiryu
Summary: Porque aunque la historia hubiese sido diferente, estaban destinados a encontrarse. Omegarverse. Este fic responde al Reto #3 de Caldo Toothcup para el Alma.
1. Inevitable

**Disclaimer:** How to train your dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell, y fue animada por DreamWorks.

**Advertencias: **Omegaverse. Lemon. Nudos (sabrosos nudos).

**Pareja:** _Toothless/Hiccup._

**Aclaración: **Respuesta al Reto #3 "El primer celo de Hiccup" de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Lilith:** Bueno, es la primera vez que escribo algo del omegaverse, espero hacerlo bien. Este primer fic sigue la idea de qué hubiera pasado si Hiccup y Toothless no se hubieran conocido hasta la edad de la segunda película. Aquí no sale Valka por obvias razones, pero tampoco estarán Muerte Roja ni Bewilderbeast. Aquí Toothless siempre ha sido el alfa.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Uno**

**Inevitable**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

_"No lo entiendes, Astrid. Nunca tuviste una oportunidad contra Toothless, porque Hiccup nunca lo tomaría como una opción. Siempre lo eligiría"_

_—_Caín Len Kiryû. _Crossover._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Hiccup había nacido siendo un omega. Su nacimiento habría sido afortunado en un pueblo donde los betas y algunos alfas imperaban. Sin embargo, no fue el caso. No, siendo el hijo de Stoick el Vasto, cuya línea antecesora no permitía el dominio de omegas en el puesto de jefe. Así que Hiccup, pequeño y con enormes ojos verdes, creció rodeado del menosprecio de su gente, que decantaba la idea de que alguien tan débil los guiara.<p>

No eran estúpidos, podían sacar provecho de la situación. Un omega siempre era requerido para saciar el deseo ferviente de un alfa. Un alfa podía tomar a un omega junto con todos sus títulos y bienes. Era una regla, y ni Stoick podría contradecirla.

—Todo estará bien, hombre —Gobber palmeó su espalda—. Encontraremos una solución a esto antes de que Hiccup tenga su primer celo.

—¿En serio lo crees? —cuestionó Stoick con incredulidad—. El primer celo de Valka fue a los cinco años, los omega suelen heredar esa cualidad. Hiccup tiene cuatro años, pronto llegará a la edad de su primer celo.

Gobber se rascó el rubio bigote trenzado, meditando. Si algo había aprendido con los años, era no apresurarse a conclusiones. Obtendrían una solución pronto, de eso estaba seguro. Hiccup no merecía ser el premio para los hijos una panda de vikingos que lo veían como mera carne deseable y desechable. Un mero objeto que los beneficiaría con el título de jefe a quien logrará obtenerlo en su primer celo.

Stoick sabía que su hijo tendría una vida difícil. Siendo tan pequeño, tan frágil y tan hermoso, los alfas que habían en Berk se pelearían a muerte por él. Además, persistía la amenaza constante de las redadas de dragones, criaturas que saqueaban y mataban por igual. Por eso no perdía de vista a Hiccup ni un segundo, y encargaba a sus hombres de confianza que ordenaran a sus hijos protegerlo. Los Ingerman y los Thorston eran los clanes más cercanos a los Haddock, después de los Jorgenson, por ende, fueron los elegidos. Stoick no tenía nada que temer con la descendencia de sus colegas; Fishlegs Ingerman era un beta, inteligente, regordete, rubio y tímido, fue el primer amigo de Hiccup, luego seguían Tuffnut y Ruffnut Thorston, omega y alfa, locos e idiotas como ninguno, leales hasta la muerte a pesar de ser un año menores a Hiccup. Aunque Ruffnut era una alfa, no temió por ello. Al principio, Stoick se sorprendió al escuchar de la propia boca de la melliza sus _preferencias_, pues rompían con una regla antigua que regía el comportamiento de los alfas, pero para proteger a Hiccup, podía obviarla.

Hiccup siempre estaba en compañía de esos tres, nunca solo. Stoick ordenó expresamente que no se juntara con Astrid Hofferson y Snotlout, su primo, cuyos padres peleaban por destronarlo desde hace años. Astrid era la más interesada, dispuesta a aceptar copular con un omega tan debilucho como era Hiccup si era necesario, para traer orgullo a su despreciado apellido. Había tratado de acercarse a él, aprovechando su apariencia atractiva a pesar de tener sólo nueve años en ese momento.

—Piérdete —fue la respuesta de Ruffnut, que se atravesó entre los dos.

Astrid gruñó, su instinto alfa despertando ante el desafío. Su hacha blandiéndose peligrosa.

—No temas metas en nuestros asuntos, Thorston —espetó Astrid en forma amenazante.

Los ojos de Ruffnut brillaron, deleitándose de la vista. No había nada que le gustara más que desafiar a otros alfas, era una adicción, algo que estaba prohibido para ella. Pasó la lengua por sus labios, saboreando el asco interrogativo de Hofferson, que no podía comprender lo que leía en los ojos deseosos de la melliza.

—Déjalos en paz, Astrid —fue la voz de Snotlout que sonó a sus espaldas. Se voltearon para toparse con la imagen del primo de Hiccup, un musculoso niño alfa que estaba cruzado de brazos—. Tu apellido está arruinado por completo, ni tomando a Hiccup podrías ascender al trono con honor.

—Mejor cierra la boca, Jorgenson, o te la cerraré de nuevo con mi puño —amenazó Astrid.

La presencia de tantos alfas en un mismo sitio era sofocante. Hiccup se ocultó detrás de Ruffnut, un enfrentamiento entre esos tres resultaría peligroso para él. No era cobarde, pero tampoco imbécil.

—Somos dos contra ti, Hofferson —apremió Ruffnut. Astrid bufó con burla, sin apabullarse—. Me encanta esa mirada tuya. Tan llena de reto, tan valiente… —jadeó—… me excita.

—Estás loca —contestó Astrid, colocando las piezas en su cabeza, resolviendo la ecuación. Ahora entendía porque Ruffnut no reaccionaba ante el olor a celo cuando se presentaba. Bajó el hacha, mirándola con asco y decepción—. Eres una deshonra para los alfas.

—No dirías lo mismo si probarás mi habilidad con la lengua —replicó, mostrando el apéndice entre sus labios.

Astrid hizo un arcada y desapareció de ahí. Cuando se quedaron solos, fue el turno de Ruffnut de enfrentar a Snotlout, pero él estaba demasiado desinteresado en el reto que se notaba en su expresión.

—Tranquila, mujer, no pretendo nada —dijo.

Ruffnut resopló con ironía.

—Tu padre quiere que seas el alfa que tome a Hiccup, ¿por qué tendría que creerte? —puntualizó.

—Porque quiero a tu hermano —fue la simple contestación—, y porque mi padre acaba de desterrarme de mi clan por eso.

Ruffnut lo miró con recelo, manteniendo a Hiccup detrás de ella. Snotlout no era tan idiota, ella pedía una explicación.

—Estoy harto de esto —empezó—. Al principio creí que era algo genial, algo necesario. Pero… —titubeó un poco, parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas para no sonar ridículamente cursi—… Tuffnut es mi omega. Lo supe desde que lo vi, supe que lo tomaría en cuanto fuera su primera celo.

Ruffnut se quedó congelada, impresionada de la declaración y preguntándose como un niño de nueve años y tan tonto como Snotlout había logrado llegar a una conclusión tan maravillosa. Por su parte, Hiccup se asomó por el hombro de la alfa, para ver con sus claros ojos brillantes a su primo y sintiéndose aliviado.

—Te creo —dijo Haddock—. Te creo, Snotlout.

La sonrisa que compartieron fue la primera entre ellos. A pesar de ser familiares, las constantes disputas de sus padres los mantenían alejados el uno del otro.

—¡Awww, el tierno e idiota de Snotlout está enamorado! —bromeó Ruffnut, calmando de tajo la tensión del ambiente.

Snotlout le dirigió una mirada agria.

—Cállate, Ruff —espetó—. Si no quieres que le diga a los demás que te gustan los alfas.

Ella sonrió de medio lado, mientras se encogía de hombros.

—No tengo la culpa que el peligro y el desafío me llamen —explicó—. Ser alfa no indica que tenga que seguir las reglas de mi condición. Siempre he sido rebelde.

—Grandes palabras de una chiquilla de ocho años, eh —regresó Snotlout con pulla.

Ruffnut quiso golpearlo, pero la pronta intervención de Hiccup, salvó a Jorgenson de una inmensa paliza.

Desde ese momento pasaron diez años.

Hiccup creció entre la constante expectativa que su condición generaba. A pesar de las posibilidades, el celo no había llegado aún, causando alivio y congoja en el corazón de Stoick, que lo observaba a la distancia, desarrollarse bien pese a la situación.

Hiccup había sido pequeño de niño, delgaducho y sin fuerza suficiente para levantar una hacha. Eso cambió con el pasar de los años, bajo el entrenamiento de Snotlout, su primo, que se había dado a la tarea de enseñarle para que tuviera que salvarle el trasero todas las ocasiones, y de Ruffnut. Trabajando como herrero fortaleció sus músculos. Su cara obtuvo rasgos atractivos, e incluso su cabello se revolvió más salvaje.

Pronto, se volvió el omega más apetecible de todos. Su fama llegando a todas las islas de Wilderwest.

El Omega Prohibido, le decían, pues los rumores explicaban que su primer celo sería sólo para un único alfa, alguien que merecería cosechar la fruta fresca de su virtud.

Y ese día había llegado, justo en su cumpleaños número veinte.

En Berk, habían hecho una fiesta para celebrarlo. Nada ostentoso, teniendo en cuenta que los dragones seguían atacándolos, fue algo sencillo. Hiccup no podía pedir más. Ahí estaba todos los que le importaban. Snotlout con Tuffnut sobre sus piernas, bebiendo juntos whisky de fuego y canturreando felizmente, desde hace dos años eran pareja. Del otro lado, estaba Fishlegs hablando con Heather Jolene, otra beta como él. Ruffnut estaba besuqueándose en un rincón con Camicazi, una alfa Bog-burglar que venía de visita, nada romántico, simple pasión.

Entonces, el sonido de una explosión cerca del almacén de comida, paró de golpe el festejo.

Los vikingos pasaron de bailar y reír, a correr y gritar para alzarse contra los cientos de dragones que surcaban el cielo nocturno, lanzando fuego y destruyendo las chozas y las antorchas gigantes que pretendían quitarles el elemento sorpresa de la oscuridad.

Ruffnut fue de las primeras en unirse a la lucha, esgrimiendo una lanza para luchar contra un Monstruos Nightmare que aceptó el desafío. Siguió Camicazi y Astrid, la segunda queriendo demostrar a la primera que era mejor, pero Camicazi ni enterada de esto, estaba más ocupada ayudando a los niños a llegar al refugio. Luego Snotlout y Tuffnut se unieron a la fiesta, que ahora estaba más emocionante. Por otra parte, Heather y Fishlegs ayudaban con la catapultas.

Hiccup, como no tenía madera de guerrero, se dirigió hacia la forja, a afilar las armas necesarias. Pensando por un momento que sólo en su cumpleaños, podría suceder algo así. No podía pensar que sucediera en algo peor.

Se equivocó.

Una sensación de calor intenso nació en su vientre, deteniendo su carrera a la fragua y doblándolo por la mitad.

Fue intensa.

Jadeó ante el ardor, sosteniendo con sus manos el lugar afectado y su respiración se irregularizó.

—¿Qué… está…? —masculló con dificultad, los latidos de su corazón tomaron más fuerza y prisa.

La confusión no lo hizo percatarse había causado que todos a su alrededor de detuvieran. El olor a ciruelo blanco que inundó las fosas nasales de los presentes era atractivo, adictivo, único. Pronto, la lucha ya no fue entre vikingos y dragones, sino entre alfas de ambas especies. Atraídos por el olor de celo más fuerte de todos, pelearon con armas, puños, garras y colmillos por ser el ganador del omega.

Ruffnut y Snotlout peleaban, pero su objetivo era diferente. Temían que Hiccup resultara herido o muerto por alguno de los alfas que no midiera su fuerza. Se abrían paso como podían, pero pelear contra dragones y vikingos por igual no era sencillo.

Hiccup estaba agitado, jalando sus ropas pues su piel había adquirido una repentina hipersensibilidad y el mero roce lo sentía al doble. Hizo el esfuerzo por levantarse, pero era imposible. El olor de tantos alfas cerca no podía ser ignorado por un novato como él, y la humedad que manchaba su pantalón era una evidencia contundente de eso.

Quería ser tocado. Quería que la molestia de no ser tomado desapareciera ya.

No se dio cuenta que Astrid se había colado de la multitud y ahora estaba a su lado. El contacto de la alfa provocó ligero alivio al omega. Hiccup buscó por más y Astrid aprovechó la situación.

El rugido furioso que irrumpió el cielo nocturno detuvo la lucha de golpe.

Los vikingos voltearon hacia arriba confundidos, encontrando un brillo azul flotando en lo que parecía un dragón color oscuro.

Por otra parte, los dragones se encogieron en su lugar y dejaron de pelear en cuanto comenzó a descender al suelo. Al tocar tierra, inclinaron sus cabezas como respeto.

Era el líder de los dragones. Un Furia Nocturna. Un alfa.

Un dragón de escamas negras, cuerpo estilizado y ágil, apariencia felina, y enormes e intimidantes ojos verdes, que mostraban el completo control que ejercía sobre los demás. Sus patas y aletas centrales y su frente brillaban con el fulgor del índigo y su mirada se enfocaba en la dirección del omega.

El Furia Nocturna avanzó con pasos pesados, un camino abriéndose ante su avance, como si nadie intentara enfrentar a tan magnífica criatura. Seguía el rastro del olor que lo había hecho salir de las penumbras para hacerse ver por los humanos.

—¡Es mío, dragón! —gritó Astrid, sacando su hacha para dirigirse a su yugular.

El golpe de su ala bastó para mandarla a volar y que aterrizara sobre el techo de una choza. No le interesaba esa humana, el omega en el piso llamaba más su atención.

Con mirada curiosa, se topó con un muchacho de clara piel llena de pecas, cabello castaño revuelto y rostro precioso. Lo que causó revuelo en su corazón fue cuando hizo contacto con la mirada verdosa del chico.

Fue un instante, un segundo. No lo pensó dos veces. Ni tampoco lo pensó imposible.

Ese omega sería suyo.

Tocó con su hocico el pecho humano, olfateando el olor. Escuchando como Ruffnut detenía a Stoick, diciéndole algo que no comprendió y que no le importaba realmente.

Una mano se colocó en su trompa, dedos delgados acariciándolo.

—Por… por favor… —rogaba el omega, con la mirada perdida por el deseo.

El Furia Nocturna se acercó para lamer su mejilla, causando un delicioso escalofrío de placer.

«_Toothless. Ése es mi nombre»_, no podía estar seguro que lo entendería, pero el humano sonrió.

—Toothless —murmuró, iniciando un sendero de besos en su trompa—. Toothless —repitió, adorando el nombre.

No hubo duda en el Furia Nocturna, entonces. Cuando decidió que Hiccup sería su omega, una nueva brecha se abrió. Un cambio. Porque cuando Hiccup tuvo su primer celo en medio de una batalla, no hubo más diferencias, más sangre, más odio, más guerras.

Con un nuevo rugido, Toothless ordenó a sus tropas retirarse, mientras él subía en su lomo a Hiccup y emprendía vuelo con los suyos. Stoick quiso detenerlo, pero el oscuro dragón se perdió en la noche junto con toda su manada.

—¡Hiccup! —gritó su padre, ordenando que prepararan los barcos para ir en su búsqueda.

Sin embargo, algo le decía que no volvería a ver a su hijo pronto.

* * *

><p>Llegar a la Isla de los dragones, fue nuevo para Hiccup. De no ser porque estaba demasiado abstraído con las vibraciones de Toothless. No pudo resistir mucho tiempo, y se frotaba con sugerencia buscando que el calor contrario calmara sus ansias. El brillo azul en sus patas y frente se intensificó cuando Hiccup, travieso y ansioso, logró alcanzar a acariciarlo debajo de su cuello.<p>

«_Si no aguardas, te tomaré en pleno vuelo»_, advirtió Toothless.

La sonrisa de Hiccup lo enloqueció.

—Donde sea, cuando sea, cómo sea, ¡Es no me importa! —declaró fervientemente—. Mientras seas tú quien me tomé, Toothless. Mi alfa.

«_Tu inocencia es malvada, por no comprender esa insensatez, humano»._

—Soy Hiccup —dijo él—. Y si no quieres que siga hablando, haz que mi boca tenga otro uso, réptil arrogante.

Un gruñido bajo fue su respuesta.

Hiccup vio a los dragones aterrizar en las playas de piedras de la isla, pero Toothless lo llevó hasta el otro lado. Un oasis de pastos verdes y musgo, rodeado de robles y cipreses, con un ligero riachuelo de aguas claras. Con cuidado, fue depositado en el fresco lugar que fue iluminado por el fuego azul que escupió Toothless.

La iluminación concedió al lugar una atmosfera tétrica, pero al mismo tiempo, misteriosa y abismal.

Toothless paseó su trompa con todo el cuerpo humano, embriagándose por el ciruelo blanco, preguntándose en lo absurdo de la situación. Había ido a Berk para ayudar con la redada y conseguir más comida, no para elegir pareja. Sin embargo, el resultado no le desagradaba, los problemas morales que tendría su unión con un humano no eran importantes para los de su especie. Si su instinto alfa había reaccionado ante el celo de Hiccup era por algo, una señal que le dictó a su cerebro reclamarlo al instante.

La lengua del Furia Nocturna recorrió el recoveco del cuello hasta extenderse a la oreja, saboreando la tersa piel con deleite, provocando suspiros profundos. Con sus garras, tomó la playera verde de Hiccup, desgarrándola del principio a fin exponiendo la belleza majestuosa del pecho y vientre que alabó a lamidas lentas.

Fue encantador ver la cara de Hiccup conforme descendía hasta el principio del pantalón café, abstrayendo el placer de sus facciones, identificándose como el primero, entendiendo que sus valientes palabras de antes habían sido muestra de terquedad. Algo nuevo en un omega. Apreciado. Enervante.

Un giro de su garra fue suficiente para destrozar la tela insignificante que lo separaba de su premio. Enrollando el pilar con su lengua, Toothless escuchó el primero gemido del humano, y animado por el deseo de lograrlo de nuevo, movió el apéndice con toda la atención posible. Hiccup cubrió su boca con el dorso de su mano, ahogando exclamaciones y sintiendo la calidez que rodeaba su erección. Nunca había necesitado masturbarse antes, no tener celo era la causa. Y ahora, bajo el dominio de la lengua de Toothless, se sentía en las nubes.

—¡Ah, ah, ah ! —gimió, cuando la lengua resbaló cerca de su entrada.

La humedad entre sus piernas se duplicó y Toothless, extasiado por el olor, le dio la vuelta al cuerpo humano para usurpar con su lengua hasta el fondo. Un grito de puro éxtasis estalló en la garganta de Hiccup al sentirla dentro, entrando y saliendo en un ritmo andante.

—¡Por favor! —suplicó, cuando percibió que no podía soportarlo más—. ¡Invádeme, Toothless!

Hiccup se puso en cuatro, elevando su trasero como ofrenda. Una garra acarició la textura blanda de la carne. Toothless le observó atentamente, deleitándose con la mirada deseosa del omega. Su propia espada despertando, activa por sentir las paredes de aquella cavidad que lo reclamaba.

«_No me detendré. No importa cuanto lo pidas, Hiccup»_, le dijo acorralándolo con su cuerpo, acariciando con la punta su entrada, _«Pides una invasión, no un tratado de paz. Pides que me introduzca sin contemplaciones, ¿hasta dónde llegará esa insaciabilidad tuya, mi Hiccup? Podría partirte del deseo que me produce verte así»._

—Ya te lo había dicho, Toothless —se levantó para tomarlo del hocico y besarlo—. No importa lo demás, sólo tú. Nunca había sentido la necesidad de esto, hasta que bajaste del cielo y tu presencia impactó mi cordura. ¿No sientes lo mismo que yo? Si no es así, no reclamaré más, pero si es reciproco, te pido que guardes tus palabras para después. No necesito palabras ahora, necesito algo más.

Volvió a su posición, esta vez mostrando determinación en cada inclinación de su cuerpo.

—Reclama lo que ya es tuyo, alfa —pidió Hiccup—. No quiero delicadez. No quiero tranquilidad. ¡Deseo fuerza, dolor, ardor! ¡Quémame si lo crees necesario! ¡Rómpeme de todas las formas posibles! ¡Contempla tu obra conforme vuelves mis entrañas puré! ¡Ámame, Toothless! ¡Ámame y rehazme en tu abrazo!

El gruñido bestial que nació de la garganta de Toothless fue el preludio. Su pilar encontró asilo inmediato en las inmediaciones del altar de Hiccup, su longitud cubriendo la estrechez hasta la mitad. Hiccup gritó con todas sus fuerzas ante la invasión, arqueando su espalda y sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, mientras Toothless probaba las delicias del paraíso en las cálidas paredes. Una segunda estocada bastó para llegar a la profundidad de la divinidad, y Hiccup sintió que perdía el conocimiento por en segundo, para ser revivido al otro por una tercera estocada.

El tiempo se tornó inerte en cuanto Hiccup disfrutó del ritmo nada amigable con que la espada de Toothless desgarraba sus entrañas. Olor a sangre y a ciruelo blanco se mezclaron en el aire, enardeciendo la pasión del dragón, que usó el doble de fuerza, provocando el doble de todo. Placer y dolor, recompensa y castigo, en mitades, proporcionados, llevaron a un nivel anormal a Hiccup, que encontraba satisfactorio enterrar sus manos en la hierba. Gemía con fuerza, sin contenerse, forzando a sus pulmones a no callarse, a seguir una marcha impuesta.

—¡Ah, Tooth-…! ¡Tooth-…! —no podía terminar frases, las embestidas le impedían ser racional.

Toothless reafirmó sus caderas con sus garras, subiendo el ritmo hasta que el sonido de carne chocando con carne, se convirtió en carne haciéndose puré. Hiccup estaba seguro que no podría caminar de nuevo después de eso, pero no le interesaba.

—¡Más! ¡Oh, más! —suplica con fervor.

Toothless gruñía en replica, incapaz de entender a este omega tan insaciable, pero librándose de culpas si lo lastimaba. Porque el juicio de Hiccup podía estar nublado por el placer, pero sabía lo que quería. Y él no tenía ningún problema en dárselo.

«_Insaciable Hiccup. Obtendrás lo que tanto buscas»_.

Su pilar atravesó con tanta fuerza que Hiccup pensó que había sido empalado. Entonces, gritó con el más puro placer por ser invadido hasta el fondo. Los fluidos de su cavidad tuvieran más abundancia, para ayudarlo a soportarlo mejor.

Cuando el momento máximo arribó a ellos con una onda ardiente, Hiccup supo lo que era el sabor a gloria. Toothless lo llenó de golpe, su nudo impidiendo la separación y produciendo un masivo orgasmo en Hiccup. El grito final de él fue la más grande recompensa para Toothless.

Hiccup estaba agotado, pero satisfecho. El nudo de su alfa le sentaba de maravilla, y deseó que la copulación terminara para limpiar con su boca la longitud y volver a comenzar.

«_Sigues con hambre»_, arrulló Toothless buscando el ángulo correcto para besarlo, «_A pesar que te he llenado, tu hambre es insaciable»._

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó él, dirigiendo su mano al punto de unión, disfrutando saberse unido tanto a alguien.

Toothless negó con la cabeza.

«_Me gusta. Porque yo también lo soy»_, respondió.

—Qué bien —musitó Hiccup—. Porque quiero más, Toothless. Pasé 20 años sin conocerte, sin saber que podría encontrarte. Quiero que el tiempo perdido sea enmendado. Quiero tenerte hasta que desfallezca del cansancio.

«_Insaciable Hiccup. Hablas como si hubiésemos estado destinados a encontrarnos»._

Hiccup meditó por un segundo.

—Lo fue, Toothless —dijo con convicción—. Ahora lo sé, y es lo único que me importa. Ya luego pensaré en lo que haré, pero ahora estoy aquí, contigo, solos. ¿Seguirás quejándote o volverás a reclamarme?

Toothless lo besó como respuesta.

«_Eres mío, muchacho precioso»._

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith:<strong> Yo, bueno, nunca he escrito Lemon en Omegarverse, si quedó raro, lo siento u.u… bueno, nos vemos en el segundo one-shot, que será puro Lemon. Por cierto, sobre las preferencias de Ruffnut siendo una alfa, hace un rato leí un one-shot Drarry donde ambos eran alfas, y la relación se me hizo interesante, por eso lo puse, para abrir más panoramas.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


	2. Insaciable

**Disclaimer:** How to train your dragon no me pertenece, es propiedad intelectual de Cressilda Cowell, y fue animada por DreamWorks.

**Advertencias: **Omegaverse. Lemon. Riming. Sadismo leve. Y muchas cosas que salieron de mi cochina mente.

**Pareja:** _Toothless/Hiccup._

**Aclaración: **Respuesta al Reto #3 "El primer celo de Hiccup" de Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma.

**Lilith:** Por primera vez, daré vuelo a mi imaginación y escribiré puro Lemon. Nada de mediaciones, nada de contemplaciones. Esto será puro Lemon y está dedicado a Sam Bigotes por su cumpleaños ¡espero que te guste! Esto se contextualiza cuando Hiccup encuentra a Thorch (O Antorcha en español), ya saben, el bebé Thypoomerang del que Toothless se puso celoso x3. Justo después de sus despedida, pues.

* * *

><p><strong>-0-0-0-0-<strong>

**Capítulo Dos**

**Insaciable**

**-0-0-0-0-**

* * *

><p><strong>-o-o-o-o-<strong>

_"Oh, Astrid, luces patética. En batalla pudiste ganar una vez, pero en la guerra perdiste irremediablemente"._

**—**Abel Lacie Kiryû, _Crossover._

**-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

><p>Hiccup había sido un omega fuera de la norma. Cuando los demás omegas habían presentado su primer celo a la edad de doce años, él no había tenido ningún síntoma. Nada pasaba. Y Stoick no sabía si era porque era pequeño, pecoso o porque simplemente se había equivocado, y su hijo en realidad no era un omega. Aunque luego no le importó, menos cuando Hiccup logró lo que nadie había creído posible: la convivencia entre humanos y dragones. La vida vikinga en Berk cambió después de eso. Cientos de aventuras que Hiccup vivió con Toothless y sus amigos.<p>

Esta vez, después de arreglar un mal entendido con una Thypoomerang madre y su cría, Hiccup quiso volver a su casa para hablar terminar de escribir la experiencia en el Manual de Dragón.

—¡Fue increíble, amigo! —dijo Hiccup a Toothless, que resopló por la nariz—. Oh, ¿en serio? No puedo creer que sigas molesto porque me emocioné un poco con Thorch.

Toothless giró la cabeza indignado.

—No seas así, Toothless —Hiccup lo instó a mirarle—. Sabes que no elegiría a nadie más que a ti.

Un gruñido conmovido fue su respuesta. Hiccup sonrió ante la facilidad con la que podía contentarlo, dándole un beso cerca del hocico. Toothless buscó más contacto, pero Hiccup se alejó riendo.

—Mejor regresemos —le dijo—. ¿Qué te parece una carrera? Si me ganas, podrás besarme cuanto quieras.

Toothless resopló divertido, seguro de su victoria. Empezaron a correr entre el bosque. Hiccup aprovechó su tamaño para pasar por lugares estrechos y ganar ventaja. Toothless disfrutaba al oír la risa de su humano, tan cálida, llenando su corazón de alivio. Lo veía a lo lejos, corriendo y moviéndose entre los árboles, se apresuró cuando lo perdió de vista, pasando por un paraje bastante estrecho en el que tuvo que usar fuego para pasar. Encontró a Hiccup en uno de los tantos claros, pero había algo más.

Estaba agachado en la hierba.

Temiendo que estuviera herido, Toothless se acercó de prisa y el aroma dulce golpeó sus fosas nasales con fuerza.

Era el aroma de celo.

Hiccup estaba en celo.

Toothless no sabía si estaba más impresionado por esto (había creído que era un beta) o por enterarse que era el primero que le ocurría.

—T-Toothless… —la voz de Hiccup lo llamó.

Él se acercó, hipnotizado por su aroma. Su hocico fue tocado por manos titubeantes, necesitados. Hiccup elevó su cabeza hasta tocar sus labios, besándolo como nunca lo había hecho hasta ahora. Habían decidido ir lento, pero esto cambiaba todo. Si un omega no obtenía el nudo de un alfa en su primera celo, las consecuencias lo llevarían a la locura. En Berk, Gothi preparaba un brebaje para que eso no sucediera, pero el pueblo estaba lejos aún y Toothless no podía llevarlo tan rápido. Ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Si tenía la oportunidad de marcar a Hiccup como suyo, lo haría, para dejar en claro que nadie más que él tenía dominio sobre el omega.

Con la decisión inundando los orbes de apariencia felina, correspondió a los besos humanos, ocupando su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Hiccup, paladeando el sabor único y jugueteando con su pequeña lengua. Dirigiendo al incauto omega hacia un roble que le serviría de apoyo, Hiccup lo necesitaría en ese momento.

Cuando la espalda de Hiccup tocó la madera, Toothless lo aprisionó con su cuerpo golpeando sus centros y aplastándolo con movimientos frenéticos que causaron que Hiccup abriera las piernas y se colgara al dragón para mantener estabilidad.

—Mmm, Tooth —gimió Hiccup cuando Toothless lamió su cuello, paseando su rasposa lengua por la anchura de sus hombros al despojarlo del chaleco de piel—. Por favor, _tócame más._

Usualmente los Algas ignoraban las peticiones de los omegas, sólo servían para saciar su propio placer y para engendrar, pero Toothless sabía que si placer sería doble si procuraba que Hiccup lo disfrutara.

Sus garras encontraron la ropa molesta e innecesaria, desgarrando tela sin consideración, dejando rastros de sus rasguños por la piel, que lamió para aliviar el ardor. El sabor de la piel de Hiccup era delicioso, terso y adictivo. La experiencia de sentir la piel humana contra la suya por primera vez de una forma tan libre, fue explosión pura, contacto entre dos universos, el encuentro de dos piezas destinadas a encajar.

—Por favor, Toothless_, hazlo _—su voz sonaba tan tímida, tan necesitada, que Toothless podría haberle dado todo lo que quisiera si se lo pidiese con ese tono.

Pero quería aprovecharlo por completo. Siguió lamiendo su pecho para la increíble frustración de Hiccup, que buscó el contacto de su cadera con la longitud despierta de su dragón, pero Toothless no se lo permitió. Moviéndose bruscamente, se acomodó para que la espalda de Hiccup quedara frente a él con el pecho recargado en el tronco.

«_Si tanto lo deseas, demuéstramelo»_.

—Toothless, vamos, no puedes hacerme esto —rogó Hiccup, cuando el dragón le impidió voltearse.

«_Es tu castigo por jugar con mis celos. Hiccup»_, dio por toda explicación.

Hiccup quiso negarse, pero su necesidad era demasiada para tratar de aplacarla por sí solo. Acercó sus nalgas hacia el pilar de Toothless, aprisionándolo sin penetrarse con la tersa carne, sosteniéndolo en medio y comenzando a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo. A penas lograba cubrir la anchura, pero Hiccup sabía que su trabajo era bien recibido ante los jadeos de Toothless.

Sonrió satisfecho.

Puso más ánimo a su labor, utilizando el fluido de su propia lubricación para hacer la fricción más sensible, pronto él se hallaba jadeando junto con Toothless, mientras sus nalgas lo masturbaban. La pata de Toothless trazó un camino por el vientre humano hasta llegar a la ingle, que acarició siguiente el ritmo de Hiccup.

—¡Oh, Toothless! —jadeó Hiccup—. ¡Tu herramienta es asombrosa! Siento como mi centro quiere absorberla toda, ¡Mírame! Estoy deseoso porque entre en mí —Hiccup apretó más su montículos de carne y aumentó el ritmo—. Y siento su deseo de invadirme.

Toothless notó la provocación, pero no caería. De los dos, siempre fue el más sensato. Soltó a Hiccup para que pudiera voltearse, permitió un beso, pero la promesa de la culminación estaba lejos. Seguía molesto por los celos, furioso al saber que otro dragón había obtenido más atención de la dispuesta de Hiccup.

«_Pensar que estuvo entre sus brazos, me hace enojar»_, dijo, gruñendo, «_Lo odio. Podría matarlo. Por desearte. Por pensar en que lo preferirías»._

Hiccup juntó su frente con la de él, sobando debajo del mentó usando sus hormonas para calmar a Toothless, para que se enfocara en otra cosa.

—Réptil tonto. ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo? No hay preferencia, porque siempre te elijo a ti. Porque lo único que deseo eres tú. ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no era un dragón simplemente para mí, eres algo más, lo que anhelo, lo que sueño. Tómame, Tooth, borra la huella de tus celos y mi falta con tu marca, porque seré sólo tuyo.

El beso que compartieron fue diferente, más demandante, más claro y sincero. Hiccup sabía que había lastimado a Toothless, y enmendaría su error. Dejando besos, descendió hasta que sus manos tocaron la longitud despierta. Rozó la punta, evaluando que tanto podría abarcar. Abrió la boca para devorar lo que pudiera, llegando hasta la mitad en su primer intento.

—¡Mmmm! —degustó el sabor almizclado.

Lamió toda la extensión para meterla de nuevo a su boca. Succionó con fuerza arrancando un gemido ronco a Toothless. Chupó ayudándose de su lengua, bajando y subiendo en espiral, sobando con sus manos la parte que faltaba que su boca cubriera. Toothless agonizaba placenteramente por el contacto, movimiento sus caderas suavemente.

«_¡Tu boca sí es una herramienta maravillosa!»_, lo tomó de la cabeza, instándolo a llegar más profundo, a cubrir más.

La humedad en la entrada de Hiccup corrió con más fluidez, llamando la atención de Toothless. El Furia Nocturna se agachó hasta rozar con su lengua la ingle, probando el líquido. El sabor puro del omega activó su instinto alfa. Colocando sus patas en la cadera humana, Toothless devoró con ansia su condimento preferido, haciendo que Hiccup gimiera con su miembro en la boca por la pronta intromisión.

—¡Ah, Tooth! ¡No pares! —suplicaba.

No era necesario pedirlo. Toothless estaba envuelto en el sopor dulce de la máxima sustancia adictiva en el mundo. La fragancia de su omega era única, y se supo victorioso al ser el benefactor de tan suculento manjar. Su lengua penetró hasta los confines mismos del altar de Hiccup, abriendo paso como preludio.

—¡Por favor, Toothless! —rogó sin vergüenza—. ¿Cuánto más estaré castigado? ¿No ves que sufro tu indiferencia?

Toothless sonrió con victoria. Había esperado eso. Tomándolo desprevenido, Toothless agarró a Hiccup de los hombros, estampándolo contra el roble con fuerza. La piel fue lastimada por las astillas y Hiccup se quedó sin aire, pero Toothless no le dio la oportunidad de recuperarlo. Lo besó abarcando todo lo que podía, llegando a lugares inaccesibles y que Hiccup sintiera que moriría, pero, extrañamente, la violencia empleada despertó en él algo oculto, salvaje. Su erección despertó de nuevo ante el dolor, y las heridas en su espalda ardían, pero le gustaba.

«_Me haces perder la razón, omega. Indiferente es lo último que sería. Eres mío, Hiccup, haré que quede claro. No permitiré que nadie más ose pensar en tenerte. Mataré a cualquier alfa que lo intente»._

—Toothless… —murmuró Hiccup sin aire, las mejillas sonrojadas y el cuerpo manchado de sudor—. Soy tu Hiccup. Eres mi Toothless. Ahora, bésame de nuevo, róbame el oxígeno, que mis pulmones sólo estén llenos de ti.

Fuego y libertad. El beso marcó algo más que una promesa, fue un juramento eterno, una alianza entre dos almas solitarias que encontraban consuelo en la calidez de la contraria. La cola de Toothless probó tener mucha flexibilidad al enrollarse en la cadera de Hiccup y que la punta se colocara directo en la cavidad estrecha. Toothless tomó al humano y le dio la vuelta, quedando expuesto.

—Hazlo —pidió el humano.

Toothless introdujo la punta de su cola hasta el fondo, provocando un alarido delicioso de Hiccup. La cola se paseó por cada rincón, amoldando la estrechez para lo que vendría después.

—¡Ah, sí! ¡Más al fondo, Tooth! —gimió. Toothless se movió de tal forma que la cola estimulara más lubricación, sería necesaria.

No era arrogante, su tamaño podría lastimar a Hiccup. Quería marcarlo, no matarlo en el intento.

Hiccup se quejó cuando Toothless extrajo su cola. A cambio recibió un beso en su clavícula y un ronroneo especial.

«_Mi Hiccup»._

Entonces, ajustándose a la posición, Toothless invadió el altar. Su espada erecta sustrajo un jadeo impresionado del humano que descubrió el potencial por fin, y se encogió un poco, temblando por el dolor. La lengua del dragón fue un sedante aplicado en su espalda, mientras Toothless ronroneaba plácidamente para calmarlo, conteniéndose de momento.

Con dificultad, Hiccup movió su cadera, precisando acción.

Las arremetidas de Toothless empezaron lentas, calibrando el dolor, pero pronto fue imposible contenerse cuando Hiccup gemía más fuerte.

El alfa en él despertó y con rugido feroz, copuló con tremenda fuerza, que Hiccup simplemente podía sostenerse con sus temblorosas manos.

La sensación de complementariedad que los embargaba era mutua, especial, cálida y única. Moviéndose en el interior de Hiccup, Toothless habían encontrado su rendición y su apego, amaba la forma en la que Hiccup gemía su nombre, pidiendo por más, superando sus limitadas capacidades humanas para darle cabida a toda su existencia. Toothless lo amaba. Amaba verlo retorcerse del placer que sólo él podía proporcionar, de cómo su miembro socavaba el espacio en él, sacando deliciosos gemidos.

—¡Más! ¡Más fuerte! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más profundo!

Hiccup estaba perdido, convertido en un mero receptor, en la consecuencia de provocar la pasión de un dragón. Lo adoraba. Adoraba saberse idolatrado por Toothless, sabiendo que ningún omega podría usurpar su lugar. No lo permitiría. Toothless era suyo. Podía ser omega, pero Hiccup no era estúpido. Era controlador, pasando por mero líder sumiso. Manipulativo como ninguno, usaría toda artimaña para que Toothless sólo lo prefiriera a él.

Usando sus músculos inferiores, Hiccup hizo presión para deleite de Toothless, que gruñó con satisfacción, enterrándose con más fuerza. Hiccup estaba pletórico, sonreía y gemía por igual, disfrutando del tesoro del relámpago y la muerte misma. Sólo para sí.

—¡Anúdame, amor mío! —gritó por último, sintiendo el clímax llegar.

Toothless gruñó, encajándose por última vez dejando que su semilla reposara en las cálidas paredes que le daban cobijo. No soltó a Hiccup hasta que el nudo estuvo completo, llenando el fértil vientre y haciendo a Hiccup sentirse completo.

—Me gusta —dijo él, entre suspiros. Su cuerpo sudando de a montones—. Me gusta que me anudes, Toothless.

«_Ha sido un placer»_, lamió su hombro.

Hiccup rió, quejándose un poco por las astillas que lastimaban su cuerpo y que la textura del tronco había quedado grabada temporalmente en su pecho.

—Para la próxima, lo hacemos en otra parte —comentó quitándose las astillas más cercanas, algunas no por el nudo—. No pensé que te gustara el sexo en árboles. He quedado cubierto de astillas, Toothless. Reptil insensible.

«_No te oí quejarte antes»_, replicó usando su lengua para quitar las astillas de la espalda.

—Me pregunto si quedaré preñado con esto —señaló la unión—. Como pensaba que era un beta, no me importó leer sobre alfas y omegas… no sé lo que pasa en el primer celo.

«_Tu vientre es inmaduro para soportar mi semilla. Somos jóvenes, Hiccup. Nuestra descendencia moriría si intentamos concebir a esta edad»._

—Lo sé, lo sé —replicó—. Sólo pensaba, ya sabes, me gusta la idea de engendrar tus hijos. Aunque no sé si funcionará…

Toothless rodó los ojos.

«_No recuerdo que hayamos seguido las expectativas nunca»._

La sonrisa de Hiccup se ensanchó.

—Tienes razón, Toothless. Supongo que sólo será cuestión de esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Lilith: <strong>No sé si fue suficiente o si le faltó, ¡pero ahí está! No tengo más que agregar…. Bueno, sí. En lo personal, y a través de una discusión, Hiccup parece beta xD, pero en realidad es omega… creo que no me estoryexplicando. Como sea, aquí el one-shot final.

**Sinceramente, Abel Lacie Kiryû.**


End file.
